Deputy Trudy Wiegel Wiki
The brain -damaged, unstable, heavily medicated female cop from the hit Comedy Central show Reno 911, played by Kerri Kenney (88 episodes) and the feature film Reno 911! Miami. History Reno 911 Deputy Trudy Wiegel is a fictional character in the tv series Reno 911. She was born in 1968 and is of Irish and Native American descent. Trudy's mother was raped by a Native American and she was born 9 months later. Her mother is deceased and she sometimes goes and talks to her mother's grave and has a picnic on it. She became a cop because her doctor told her to get out of the house and get a hobby. Trudy's mental disorders come from a brain injury she got in the 80's during a drug sting. She was dead for 14 minutes, causing servere brain injury. Lt.Dangle brought her back to life, which he now regrets. She enjoys crafts and collects baby clothes and had a big crush on Lt.Dangle (even after being told he is a homose xaul) which she eventually gave up. Wiegel began dating Craig Pullen, who was later arrested for being the "Truckee River Killer". After being sent to prison they still continued their realationship, eventually marrying on his execution day. Trudy returns to work after a six months of personal leave and is obviously heavily pregnant. First no one believes she really is pregnant but just faking it; Deputy Junior claims he would like to hit her belly and see if it is true. It turns out she really is pregnant and Trudy reveals Craig is not the father because he shot blanks, so she was artificially inseminated (even though at the beginning of the show she indicates that she thought women had to be raped to have kids), scaring the male deputies because they all have donated there. Trudy eventually tells Lt. Dangle how she got pregnant so no one really knows the truth. On Lt. Dangle's wedding day she jumped out of a cake naked but was stuck in it up to her waist due to her pregnancy. After being rejected she went into labor and had a 10lb boy. She then sold it and split the profit 50/50 with Deputy Junior who pretended to want custody so the new parents would pay more. She now lives alone with all her cats and plays russian roule tte alone to pass the time (which she tells a police psychologist - she also tells him she is horrible at suicide). In the episode Wiegel Suicide Watch every one Belives Trudi tried to kill herself by carbon monoxide poisoning in her garage, which was in fact a mistake of her own aloof and slow state of mind. In the end of the episode Halloween every one is going to scare Trudy, It scares her so much she starts to shoot at them which causes Deputy Garcia to begin shooting and everyone appearing to be dead but Deputy Jones. In the next episode everyone is alive. It is implied that no one really even cares for or likes Trudy, but the department staff lay claim to her none-the less. In the pilot episode Deputy Garica calls Trudy, "not even a two bagger". In Wiegel Suicide Watch, Deputy Johnson declares, "I'm not shocked Wiegel tried to commit suicide; I'm also not shocked she failed". On the Halloween episode they trick her into wearing a costume which they do every year. Deputy Junior and Lt.Dangle also teepee her house every year. There really is no episode where they don't make fun of her. But during her pregnancy Deputy Williams becomes closer to her because she knows how it feels to be a single mother [911 miami the movie] In the film Trudy Wiegel is the same dumb, slow-witted cop. She and the Reno Police Department are invited to American Police Convention In Miami. They lose everything and have to stay in a dirty motel in which she tries to seduce Lt. Dangle, but fails when his watch gets stuck in her pubic hairs. She ends up having to give herself pleasure. In one point she chokes on salad watching cops. Part of the film's conclusion includes a scene in which Trudy accidently blows up the squad car with a helicopter missile, killing the 'bad-guy' occupant in the back seat. Physical apperance Trudy wears the departments uniform code, except when she wanted and got a new kevlar vest for the women on the force which turned out it to be ineffective. She wears a loose version of the uniform when she is pregnant. Family *Deceased Mother *Deceased Native American father who was lynched after the white mob found out Trudy's mother was raped by a non-white man *A living aunt whose name is not known. *Craig Pullen: deceased husband *Trudy's baby: sold to a new home. Quotes *Your watch is stuck in my pubes. *I became a cop because my doctor told me I needed to get out of the house more. *I'm pooping. *This motel reminds me of a place you'd go for a raping or a good old fashioned murder. *Titty-boozled? *I had to pee, so I did the pullover thing, but I think I dribbled. *Can't you give me a pity-f*ck? *My mom started collecting beanie babies four years after she died. *Your jittery from skittles? *I'm going to beat the living crap out of you! *If I'm addicted to anything, It's sparklers. *Excuse me, I accidently locked myself in the car!!! *Which nigger took the last donut? *I failed a test to get in a book club. *Everybody loves a cripple. *(gasp) Plastic pearls? WHAT! *Lt.Dangle and I have a very special realtionship, We're like a brother and sister, a brother and sister who have sex *Craig told me he would cut my head off and eat it if i needed him to. That's love. You don't even need to say the L-word. *What about...Hamburger phones? *Lesbains? *Quite down Maude. *Hello, I'm Trudy Wiegel. T-R-U... Oh, I don't have to spell it? *Qualties I find sexy, um... a guy... who is... breathing. Who will have a WHOLE dinner with ME. *The things I can bring to a realionship, a futon. I don't have a futon but, my aunt does. And she might let me borrow it. *I like waffles...cheese. *They sound mad (starts yelling in gibberish) *USA! USA! USA! *My Titty-Nipple!! *Where Am I? Category:Browse